Demon Voices
by Demon Boy
Summary: *Completed* Lirin has finally been saved! The Sanzo-ikkou and the Demon boys are now going to journey together but what's wrong with the ending? Is it really the ending or is it a new begining?
1. Let's begin!

*Author's note *  
  
Hi there, my demon characters have similar names with other characters from other anime. So please don't think otherwise. Plus, here are the names of my characters and their descriptions:  
  
Mizuki Kidsune - Similar to Son Goku  
  
Damaru Rukawa - Similar to Genjo Sanzo  
  
Okami Kougaji - Similar to Sha Gojyo  
  
Kaiyin Shiratori - Similar to Homura  
  
Kiyogoku Genrou - Similar to Sha Gojyo & Son Goku  
  
Byakkyo Subaru - Similar to Son Goku & Cho Hakkai  
  
Riyoinu Watari - Similar to Cho Hakkai  
  
Miwaku Kid - Similar to Genjo Sanzo & Hojun  
  
* End of note *  
  
A group of demons were asked do a task, which was to look for the goddesses' tombstone. During their journey, they got stuck in a forest. On the other hand, Sanzo's party, too, was stuck in same forest.  
  
Goku: Sanzo, I'm hungry  
  
Sanzo: Shut up, baka saru!  
  
Gojyo: How long until we reach the next town, Hakkai?  
  
Hakkai: Let me see.I seem to have lost the map.  
  
Meanwhile, the demons were also stuck in the middle of the forest.  
  
Kidsune: Rukawa, I'm straving. Do you still have any snacks?  
  
Rukawa: Shut up, baka kitsune!  
  
Kougaji: *laughs* I knew you were stupid. Stupid fox!  
  
Shiratori: Are we lost again?  
  
Genrou: Who knows?  
  
Subaru: I should've bought some snacks earlier  
  
Watari: Don't blame yourself for something like that?  
  
Kid: *sighs*What ever?  
  
While walking along the forest roads, the demons and Sanzo's party meet up together in the middle of the forest.  
  
Goku: Huh? Aren't those guys demons.  
  
Kidsune: Eh? What are those creatures?  
  
Both Sanzo's party and the demons stared at each.  
  
*Yo minna-san, please send in some reviews and if you want to see how my demon* characters look like, please e-mail me at tsuzukisgirl@hotmail.com . San ki you ne. 


	2. God demons

All of them stared at each other coldly. Except for Watari and Hakkai, who were smiling.  
  
Sanzo: What are you smiling for, Hakkai?  
  
Rukawa: Watari, enough with your cheerful greetings!  
  
Hakkai & Watari: Ano.  
  
Kougaji: Do you still have time for talking when there are a bunch of humans around us?  
  
Gojyo: Hakkai, why are you talking with the demon?  
  
Goku & Kidsune: Darn, I'm feeling hungry again.  
  
Suddenly a pair of paper fans starts hitting Goku and Kidsune on their heads.  
  
Sanzo: Stupid monkey, use you brain for something else other than this! I'll kill you! * Continues to hit Goku*  
  
Goku: *crying* Itei..why did you do that?  
  
Rukawa: Stupid fox, are you telling that you're too hungry that you've ate your stupid brain too?! * Continues to hit Kidsune*  
  
Kidsune: *holding his head* Ouch, it hurts.  
  
Subaru: I didn't know they had same patterns..  
  
Genrou: Neither did I, but they sure act alike  
  
Shiratori: Funny, though I'm not laughing  
  
Kid: Idiots  
  
On the other side.  
  
Watari: So you're a demon too, right?  
  
Hakkai: Yes, and you're a god-demon, right?  
  
Watari: Yes, I'm Riyoinu Watari. What's your name?  
  
Hakkai: I'm Hakkai. Cho Hakkai.  
  
Kougaji: You're still chatting with that human!  
  
Gojyo: Hakkai, this isn't a time you should be chatting with demons. They're really strong somehow!  
  
Hakkai: If we're not counting Sanzo in. It means you, me and Goku are the same with these demons.  
  
Watari: He's right  
  
Kougaji: You're a demon too, redhead?  
  
Gojyo: Half demon, half god. You brown-headed demon!  
  
Kidsune: *laughing* Kougaji, he called you a brown-headed demon. That's very funny but he should've called you werewolf! *continues to laugh*  
  
Goku: *laughing* Goyjo, that guy called you a redhead. He should've tried ero kappa. *continues to laugh*  
  
Gojyo & Kougaji: Urusai, you chibi idiots!  
  
Goku & Kidsune: *hugs each other* they're scary!  
  
Gojyo: Wait a minute, you're name is "Kougaiji"?  
  
Kougaji: No, I'm Kougaji not Kougaiji. Understand, ero kappa?  
  
Gojyo: Werewolf  
  
Genrou: Do you get the feelings that were being left out?  
  
Subaru: I'll go and find a way out  
  
Shiratori: Me too  
  
Kid: *sighs*  
  
Genrou: Don't you do anything other than sigh all the time?  
  
Kid walks away from Genrou without saying a word.  
  
Genrou: *sweatdrop* I hate that guy!  
  
Suddenly all of them noticed that Sanzo and Rukawa were silence.  
  
Goku: Sanzo, where are you?  
  
Kidsune: Rukawa, did you run away?  
  
Goyjo: Darn that corrupted monk!  
  
Kougaji: Damn that callous cat!  
  
Hakkai: They should be around here somewhere  
  
Watari: I don't see them at all!  
  
Genrou: So, instead of finding the way out. We have to go looking for two callous and corrupted people  
  
Subaru: After that, we should look for an inn in the next town and I'll cook some special ramen for everyone.  
  
Shiratori: You're so thoughtful as always Subaru.  
  
Kid: huh?  
  
Everyone started searching for Sanzo and Rukawa.  
  
Kid: Is that them? *pointing at the jeep*  
  
Everyone's color faded away except for Kid, Sanzo and Rukawa. Both of them were inside the jeep, playing with cards.  
  
Sanzo: I've got an ace of spades.  
  
Rukawa: Joker, you lost. Now give me your gun.  
  
Sanzo: I'll kill you.  
  
Rukawa: Try me  
  
Sanzo: *fires gun* Darn, I missed.  
  
....  
  
Gojyo & Kougaji: *sweatdrop with veins coming out* They're enjoying themselves. Damn it!  
  
Shiratori: I didn't know those two could be friends so easily because Rukawa hates everyone who's new to him.  
  
Goyjo: Not to mention, that Sanzo is a corrupted monk who has no feelings for anyone.  
  
Genrou: What a boring guy.  
  
Sanzo* fires gun at Gojyo and Genrou* Who are you talking about?  
  
Hakkai: I guess he isn't as friendly as I thought he would be  
  
Watari: Was he friendly when you met him?  
  
Goku: No, I remember that he hit me on the head when I first met him  
  
Kidsune: Rukawa hits me on the head and yells at me.  
  
Subaru: Are both of you comparing who's owner is scarier?  
  
Goku & Kidsune: Yeah  
  
Subaru: *sweatdrop* Yare yare des ne.  
  
Kid: Hey, I've found a way out!  
  
Genrou: Finally he's talking a lot!  
  
Sanzo: Are you sure that's a way out?  
  
Rukawa: Or is it an illusion?  
  
A voice: Welcome to my forest everyone. Make yourself at home * laughs *  
  
All: A demon of the forest?  
  
* Author's note*  
  
* laughs * Is this funny or what? I've made this chapter longer than chapter 1. I know it's weird that I made Sanzo and Rukawa playing cards while the others were looking for them. It's just for comedy. And if you want to see how my demon characters look like, please e-mail me at tsuzukisgirl@hotmail.com .San ki you ne. 


	3. Closer relationship

*Author's note* This chapter doesn't really make sense but it's full of funny nicknames and stuff. Plus there's an appearance of Kougaiji's sister, Lirin but it's just a short scene.  
  
  
  
Hearing the voice of the forest demon made Gojyo remembered something.  
  
Gojyo: Doesn't that voice sound so familiar to you?  
  
Kougaji: Huh? What do you mean by familiar?  
  
Rukawa: It means he heard this voice before, idiot!  
  
Kougaji: I knew that and I'm not an idiot!  
  
Sanzo: You guys are too noisy for demons  
  
Rukawa: Well, you're awfully quiet as a ningen!  
  
Kidsune: Huh? He's a human, I thought he was a demon  
  
Hakkai: Why did you think so?  
  
Kidsune: He's face was very scary, just like Rukawa, when he was angry  
  
Goku: I agree, I agree. Sanzo is scary  
  
Sanzo felt annoyed and wanted to fire his gun at all of them.  
  
Gojyo: Look Sanzo, even this little fox thinks you're scary.  
  
Kidsune: Don't call me fox!  
  
Kougaji: But your name is similar to a fox  
  
Kidsune: What?  
  
Goku: Wow, your name is similar to a fox. Kakoii!  
  
Kidsune: You think so? What about your name?  
  
Gojyo: His name means monkey  
  
Kidsune: Saru?  
  
Genrou: Stop chatting! Have you forgotten about the weird voice in the forest?  
  
Gojyo/Goku/Kougaji/Goku: Not at all  
  
Genrou: *sweatdrop*Darn! Voice: Hey, stop ignoring me. Baldie, Monkey, Water Monster, Cook and other weirdos!  
  
Goku: Aah? The voice called me a monkey?  
  
Hakkai: Isn't that..  
  
Sanzo: Not that brat.  
  
Gojyo: Oh, Sanzo's girlfriend is here!  
  
The demons stared at Sanzo, who had veins popping out of his head.  
  
Sanzo: *aims gun at Gojyo* Do you want to die once?  
  
Gojyo: *sweatdrop* I decline your offer.  
  
Suddenly a figure jumps out from a tree. It was Lirin. She came to attack them again.  
  
Lirin: Sanzo-ikkou, let's fight!  
  
Rukawa: *eyes Sanzo* Is this small girl your girlfriend Sanzo-sama?  
  
Sanzo: If you weren't a god-demon, you would've been dead by now  
  
Rukawa: In your dreams!  
  
Lirin: Baldie! Cat girl! Stop ignoring me!  
  
Everyone became silence all of a sudden.  
  
Then they started laughing like hell except for Rukawa, who was blushing with anger and Kid, who has never ever smiled before.  
  
Watari: *laughing* This is the seventh time, somebody thought you were a girl.  
  
Shiratori: *laughing* It's too hilarious!  
  
Gojyo: *laughing* I'm going to laugh to death  
  
Kougaji: *laughing* I'm sure you'll win in a beauty contest for females  
  
Hakkai: *laughing softly* Stop laughing, it's rude.  
  
Genrou: *laughing* You're laughing too  
  
Subaru: *laughing* I didn't know that Rukawa looks like a girl! Goku: *laughing* This is as funny as the last time those guys pretended to be us. The funniest was the fake Gojyo!  
  
Kidsune: *laughing* I've never laugh this much since Kougaji sang that awful song  
  
Sanzo: *laughing very softly* To tell the truth, I thought you were a girl too.  
  
Kid: *sighs*  
  
Rukawa: URUSAI!!!!!  
  
Lirin: Ah? Isn't she a girl!  
  
Sanzo: What do you need brat!? A body check-up? Any idiot could see that!  
  
Gojyo: Sanzo, you said that you thought he was a girl too  
  
Kougaji: That's means you're an idiot!  
  
Sanzo: *aims gun at Kougaji's forehead* Shut up!  
  
Lirin: Alright, get ready for my..  
  
Before Lirin could finish her sentence, an alarm clock from her pocket started to ring. The demons and Sanzo's party just stared at her,  
  
Lirin: Ah! I better go or Yaone will get mad. Bye bye Baldie Sanzo and Cat with a female body!  
  
And off she went.  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Subaru: Ne sempai who's that girl?  
  
Gojyo: Sempai? You sure have good manners unlike the monkey.  
  
Goku: Dare ka saru, kono ero kappa?  
  
Gojyo: You don't like me to call you monkey? Then how about stupid monkey?  
  
Goku: None of them, you extra horny water monster!  
  
Watari: Aren't kappas, the creatures that eat cucumbers?  
  
Goku: I didn't know that Hakkai: So Gojyo, I guess you'll only be eating cucumbers from now on  
  
Gojyo: *with his mouth wide open* What?  
  
Goku: Cucumber eating water monster  
  
Gojyo: Banana eating stupid monkey!  
  
Sanzo: *fires gun twice*Shut up or I'll kill you  
  
Rukawa: Your companions are as stupid as mine  
  
Genrou/Kougaji: What did you say?  
  
Shiratori: Calm down, you too  
  
Hakkai: We haven't introduced ourselves have we?  
  
Kidsune: No but I know that you're the nice guy, that boy around my age is the banana eating stupid monkey, the redheaded uncle is a cucumber eating water monster and the blond guy is Rukawa's double  
  
Gojyo: Rukawa's double?  
  
Sanzo: Baka kitsune, how dare you call me that callous cat's double!?  
  
Sanzo hits Kidsune on his head with his paper fan. This was a very surprising scene to Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku because Sanzo whacked somebody on the head other than Goku.  
  
Kidsune: *holding his head* Itei, that's much more painful than Rukawa's paper fan.  
  
Rukawa: Nani?  
  
Goku: Really? Then I prefer it if the cat guy hits me on the head.  
  
Rukawa hits Goku on the head with his paper fan too. This was another surprising scene to all the demons.  
  
Goku: *with tears* Ouch! Sanzo, he hit me too hard. It hurts more than ever  
  
Sanzo: What the hell?  
  
Shiratori: What is this?  
  
Gojyo: A head-hitting competition  
  
Kougaji: So boring  
  
Genrou: Is it me or do I feel as if it's going to rain  
  
Subaru: You're right  
  
Kid: It'll rain in 25 minutes  
  
Gojyo: *whispers* Is he always this creepy?  
  
Genrou: Yes  
  
Watari: Well then, let's go!  
  
Hakkai: Are you guys walking?  
  
Kidsune: Yeah, we always do that  
  
Kougaji: We're used to it  
  
Hakkai: Then it's better for all of us to ride together  
  
Gojyo: Hakkai, wouldn't Hakuryu be flattened if 12 people are on him. Besides who knows if Goku might be gaining weight  
  
Goku: Shut up. Gojyo you're the one who weighs the most not me!  
  
Kougaji: I think Kidsune has been eating a lot more these day. He must be fat by now  
  
Kidsune: What? I'm just 51kg!  
  
Sanzo/Rukawa: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Shiratori: I think it's better if all of us walk together  
  
Genrou: It'll take a longer time!  
  
Shiratori: You're afraid that you'll get lost right?  
  
Genrou: Don't start that again!  
  
Shiartori: The demon with no sense of direction, Genrou, give him an applause everybody  
  
Hakkai and Watari start clapping softly.  
  
Kid: Just go already.  
  
*Authors note*  
  
I guess it's the end of this chapter. The next will be a very funny one because they finally made it into an inn and there's only 1 big room with 5 beds. See who'll be sleeping on it. Plus see what type of game do they play to win the bed. Please send in some reviews. San ki you ne. 


	4. In one room full of guys

*Author's note*  
  
Okay, let me make this clear. Forget what I said in the ending note of chapter 3. I mean about the bed thing. I've decided to make in even funnier this time. Enjoy ^_^  
  
*End of note*  
  
After leaving the forest, both Sanzo's party and the demon boys decided to head to an inn before it rain. As they walk to a town, which wasn't very far from the forest. They introduced themselves to each other, by then, everyone knew each other.  
  
Goku: Finally, we've reached an inn before it started raining.  
  
Suddenly, it started to rain heavily. All of them rushed inside the inn that they saw in the beginning.  
  
Gojyo: *hits Goku's head* Stupid monkey!  
  
Goku: How was I supposed to know that it'd rain before we went inside?  
  
Hakkai: Easy there you two. I'm going to check-in the inn.  
  
Watari: While you're waiting, maybe you should dry yourselves up so you catch a cold  
  
Genrou: Ahh- Chooo!  
  
Shiratori: Too late, lost boy has caught a cold already.  
  
Genrou: Stop calling me that. You stupid 'yaoi' demon!  
  
Shiratori: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Genrou: It's just an insult for you cause' you look like those type of people!  
  
Shiratori: Temero!  
  
Kidsune: Rukawa, what's 'yaoi'?  
  
Rukawa: Er.go and ask Sanzo, he might know since he thinks he's so smart  
  
Sanzo: *aims gun* What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Goku: Sanzo, I want to know the meaning too  
  
Sanzo: Why should I tell you?  
  
Gojyo: Monkey. Your brain won't be able to memorize the meaning of it at all  
  
Kougaji: Same with you stupid fox!  
  
Goku/Kidsune: You're so mean!!!  
  
Subaru: Hmm.. I think I know the meaning  
  
Goku: What is it? What is it?  
  
Kidsune: Subaru nii-chan, what's the meaning?  
  
Subaru: I think it means..  
  
Watari covers Subaru's mouth  
  
Watari: *sweatdrop* It means ' weird'. Okay Goku. Okay Kidsune  
  
Goku/Kidsune: Oh, it means weird  
  
Subaru: I've always thought it meant.  
  
Watari covers Subaru's mouth again  
  
Watari: *whispers* What you think is correct but I don't want them knowing that meaning. Besides they're still young.  
  
Kid: I don't think it'll stop raining  
  
Gojyo: How would you know?  
  
Kid: How will I not know?  
  
Gojyo backs away from Kid who's looking at the window.  
  
Gojyo: He's creepy  
  
Genrou: I know what you mean. He's very creepy.  
  
Gojyo and Genrou pretend as if Kid was a ghost.  
  
At last, Hakkai comes out with a key and a weird smile on his face.  
  
Sanzo: So Hakkai, did you get some rooms?  
  
Hakkai: Actually.. All: ONE ROOM ONLY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kougaji: What do you mean there's only one room?  
  
Hakkai: The lady said they only have one big room with one bed  
  
Rukawa: What type of room is big yet has only one bed?  
  
Hakkai: Er.  
  
Shiratori: A couple room, right?  
  
All: A COUPLE ROOM!!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: A couple room? Isn't that for couples?  
  
Genrou: We don't even look like couples, plus, we're all guys!  
  
Goku: I want to sleep on the bed alone!  
  
Kidsune: Me too. We've camp for many days already and I've always slept on the ground!  
  
Gojyo: I rather stay with a woman in that room instead of guys!  
  
Rukawa: So that means you want to stay with Watari?  
  
Kid turn to them and listen to their conversation after hearing Watari's name  
  
Gojyo: Watari is a guy not a girl! Are you blind?  
  
Shiratori: Rukawa has a point. Watari's god-demon is female although he's a male  
  
Sanzo: How did you know about him?  
  
Shiratori: I don't know  
  
Sanzo: Idiot  
  
Gojyo: So, you're a female?  
  
Watari: No, I'm not!  
  
Hakkai: Maybe we should camp again?  
  
Goku: No way Hakkai! I want to rest in a room Kidsune: I'm tired of sleeping on the ground  
  
Lady: Excuse me, I couldn't help listening to your conversation. So I think I've got an idea to solve your problem.  
  
After a few minutes, all of them made it to their room together.  
  
Kougaji: Is this what she mean by 'idea'?  
  
Hakkai: I guess so  
  
Gojyo: What are the differences?  
  
Subaru: She just put futons on they floor and the futons are too close to each other  
  
Rukawa: I'm not sleeping with you idiots  
  
Sanzo: I don't want to wake up and see your stupid faces  
  
Genrou: Like your face isn't stupid?  
  
Goku: Wow, Sanzo. He insulted you.  
  
Kidsune: Sanzo's face looks kinda scary again  
  
Veins starting popping out of Sanzo's head. The others started to back away from Sanzo, who was in flames.  
  
Sanzo: You dare insult me, you impudent demon. Purify ev..  
  
Kid covers Sanzo's mouth and takes the evil sutra of his shoulders. Everyone was amazed by what Kid did even Sanzo was shocked.  
  
Kid: Killing is something a demon would do. So that means you're not a ningen  
  
Kid dropped the evil sutra on the floor and walk towards the window  
  
Sanzo: Is he always like this?  
  
Rukawa: Yeah, creepy right?  
  
Everyone nodded they're heads except Subaru  
  
Subaru: How could you insult Kid sempai like that?  
  
Shiratori: Don't mind Subaru, he's always like that when anyone insults his 'Kid sempai' Kougaji: So how do we settle this now?  
  
Gojyo: Let's play cards  
  
Sanzo: Hey Gojyo, don't suggest something stupid. Obviously Hakkai would win.  
  
Hakkai: Well.  
  
Kidsune: Can't we just see who eats the most?  
  
Rukawa: Don't suggest stupid suggestions that only idiots like you can do!  
  
Goku: I agree with Kidsune. I'm hungry anyway  
  
Sanzo: *hits Goku's head with his paper fan* Shut up!  
  
Watari: Why don't we have a staring contest to see who would sleep on the bed?  
  
Gojyo: What? But Sanzo would win because his eyes are always giving everyone chills  
  
Subaru: I choose to sleep on the floor so please don't count me in. Anyway, I'm going to ask them if I can borrow their kitchen to cook some ramen.  
  
Kidsune: I want to go too. I'm so hungry that I could die  
  
Goku: Me too. I'm very hungry. Kidsune, I'm coming with you  
  
Subaru: Okay, bye bye you guys  
  
Subaru, Goku and Kidsune left the room and decided to sleep on the futons.  
  
Genrou: Cowards..  
  
Shiratori: Just do anything you want, I prefer to sleep on the futon too.  
  
Genrou: So there are only 8 people now.  
  
Hakkai: I guess so  
  
Watari: What should we do?  
  
Kougaji: I'm not going to lose  
  
Gojyo: Neither am I  
  
Rukawa: Hmph! Sanzo: Chih!  
  
Kid: *sigh*  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Subaru, Goku and Kidsune were inside the inn's kitchen.  
  
Goku/Kidsune: Haraheta..  
  
Subaru: Patience. I won't take long. Anyway, I wonder what are those sempai's doing now?  
  
Goku: Fighting for the bed  
  
Kidsune: If I wasn't this hungry. I might've join them  
  
Subaru: I'm done cooking 12 ramen for the sempai's and us. They must be hungry too.  
  
When Subaru, Goku and Kidsune entered the room. They saw everyone sitting on their own futons except Kid, who was on the bed.  
  
Subaru: So, Kid sempai. You won?  
  
Kid nodded his head.  
  
Goku: Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai. You lost?  
  
Hakkai: Yeah  
  
Sanzo: Damn that demon  
  
Gojyo: He kept on putting 'rock'  
  
Goku: Rock?  
  
Watari: yes, we were playing 'scissors, paper and rock'  
  
Kidsune: Rukawa, Kougaji Genrou. You three played a kiddy's game?  
  
Kougaji: Shut up!  
  
Genrou: It's not a big deal!  
  
Rukawa: Damn!  
  
And they started eating their ramens and went to sleep. But little do they know, someone was watching all 12 of them. It might've been a demon, human or god. Who knows? Maybe one person among all 12 of them may be the spy.  
  
*Author's note*  
  
This chapter has ended. Stay tune for chapter 5. Please review this chapter. San ki you ne. Ja-na. 


	5. Gone somewhere

*Author's note*  
  
I'll like to thank those kind reviewers who reviewed my fan fiction. Arigatou ne minna-san.  
  
*End of note*  
  
The next day, all of them woke up grumpily except Goku and Kidsune, who were still sleeping.  
  
Gojyo/Kougaji: WAKE UP STUPID ANIMALS!!!!!!  
  
Goku: Wah? That was so loud  
  
Kidsune: I'm deaf. What did you say Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: I didn't say anything  
  
Sanzo: You're too quiet  
  
Rukawa: You said I was noisy yesterday, you mind changing monk!  
  
Shiratori: Aren't monks always calm and quiet?  
  
Gojyo: Yeah, but Sanzo is a corrupted monks who smokes, drinks and fires his gun everyday.  
  
Genrou: You are a corrupted monk!  
  
Sanzo: *aims gun at Genrou* Repeat that once again!  
  
Hakkai: Maa. maa. Sanzo.  
  
Watari: If Genrou calls you that. You can flash him back with " Lost boy "  
  
Sanzo: I see. So you're a lost boy  
  
Genrou: Watari, how dare you tell a corrupted person like him?  
  
Goku: Ne Genrou nii-chan. Do you really get lost?  
  
Genrou: No  
  
Rukawa: Stop lying, you directionless fool  
  
Gojyo: So he really does get lost does he?  
  
Shiratori: There's was the time he was asked to get groceries and he came back in 4 days without anything  
  
Gojyo/Goku: Oh  
  
Watari: Then he had to go to the bathroom but he went to the other side of the town.  
  
Goku: Wow  
  
Gojyo: That's a keeper  
  
Kougaji: It's one of Genrou's histories  
  
Subaru: Genrou sempai, you never told me that before  
  
Genrou: *blushing* That's because I didn't want to tell you  
  
Kidsune: Where should we go for breakfast?  
  
Goku: Sanzo, I'm hungry  
  
Sanzo: Shut up!  
  
Rukawa: Goku! Kidsune! Stop acting alike. It's too weird  
  
Goku: Ah? But you act like Sanzo too  
  
Rukawa/Sanzo: Nan datto?  
  
Kidsune: It's true. Both of you like hitting us on the head  
  
Sanzo: Shut up. There's no way I'm similar to a callous cat!  
  
Rukawa: Idiot! There's no way I'm alike with a corrupted monk!  
  
Sanzo and Rukawa glared at each other fiercely.  
  
Hakkai: Easy there you two. Calm down and relax  
  
Watari: The inn might be burn down by both of your flames  
  
Goku: Can we have a barbecue?  
  
Kidsune: I like fried food  
  
Gojyo: Baka! That's not what he meant  
  
Kougaji: Both of you have no brains at all  
  
Goku: Gojyo, you and Kougaji . .  
  
Kidsune: . . are similar  
  
Kougaji: No way  
  
Gojyo: I rather be similar with a women than a guy  
  
Shiratori: That's right, the both of you act alike  
  
Gojyo: Then, who are you similar with?  
  
Kougaji: Yeah, if we are similar. What about you?  
  
Shiratori: Nobody  
  
Genrou: Shiratori is similar with gays all over the world  
  
Shiratori: *very angry* What did you say  
  
Gojyo: Gay?  
  
Sanzo: What?  
  
Goku: What's that?  
  
Hakkai: It's nothing  
  
Kidsune: Rukawa, tell me what does that mean  
  
Rukawa: That means.  
  
Watari:* covers Rukawa's mouth* They're too young. Don't say a word.  
  
Subaru: I know that meaning too  
  
Hakkai: Don't say it or they might use that word wrongly  
  
Subaru: Yes, sempai  
  
Sanzo: Where's that sulking demon?  
  
Gojyo: You mean the creepy guy?  
  
Watari: You mean Kid?  
  
Sanzo: Whatever his name is. Where is he?  
  
Hakkai: We never saw him wake up this morning  
  
Kidsune: I'll check his bed  
  
Goku: Iku iku zetai iku!  
  
Goku and Kidsune run to the bed where Kid was and found nothing.  
  
Rukawa: He's not there  
  
Sanzo: He ran away?  
  
Watari: That's not possible  
  
Hakkai: What do you mean?  
  
Kougaji: Kid is always like that  
  
Gojyo: Always?  
  
Genrou: One minute he's here, the next minute he's on a tree sleeping  
  
Subaru: So that means Kid sempai is on a tree?  
  
Gojyo: That's what lost boy said  
  
Genrou: Don't' call me lost boy!  
  
Shiratori: It's strange  
  
Gojyo: You mean the creepy guy or the lost boy?  
  
Shiratori: None of them  
  
Hakkai: He's right this is strange. This town has no trees planted at all  
  
Watari: This is starting to worry me  
  
Sanzo: So he ran away  
  
Rukawa: Stop thinking otherwise, you preaching monk  
  
Sanzo: Shut up, demon with an ugly name!  
  
Kougaji: His name means flowing river  
  
Rukawa: Don't insult me name! You're name may be the famous Sanzo but with your corrupted attitude, that name will be bring bad news to everyone  
  
Gojyo: It already has bring bad news  
  
Sanzo: Shut up or I'll kill you all!  
  
Subaru: Kill me? I didn't do anything to you at all * acts like a child*  
  
Shiratori: Subaru, you're too childish  
  
Subaru: Aww, sempai, you're yelling at me  
  
Gojyo: Try to act your age a little  
  
Subaru: Gojyo sempai, you're scolding me too?  
  
Gojyo: No, I'm not  
  
Subaru: Your face is so fierce to me  
  
Gojyo: What?  
  
Goku: I thought Sanzo had a fierce and scary face but it's Gojyo. He made someone older than me scared.  
  
Hakkai: Though you say that, Gojyo isn't really that kind of person  
  
Kidsune: Bt he scared Subaru  
  
Watari: Subaru is always like this when his elders advise him  
  
Rukawa/Sanzo: Childish yet stupid  
  
A voice: I shouldn't interrupt you all now but I have no choice  
  
Gojyo: Who's that?  
  
Kougaji: Is it you Kid?  
  
A voice: Kid? He's with me  
  
Rukawa: That voice?  
  
Goku: Who is it?  
  
Kidsune: It sounds so familiar  
  
Shiratori: Masaka?  
  
Genrou: It might be. .  
  
Sanzo: Show yourself, coward  
  
Hakkai: It's coming from there  
  
Watari: You are . . .  
  
All (except Sanzo's party of course): BOSHI !!!!!  
  
* Author's note*  
  
Finally Boshi made his appearance in the story. Hope you like this fic, although it's very plain. Please review. San ki you ne.  
  
*End of note* 


	6. Missing & Kidnapping

*Author's note*  
  
*laughs* I guess "Boshi" was suppose to be replaced by " Hoshi" which means star. Meat bun- sama, you are right. Boshi does mean hat but it's too late for me to change his name now. Enjoy this story and those who reviewed my fic, you guys are the best reviewers in the world!  
  
*End of note*  
  
All of them gasped Boshi's name once and stared at Kid, whom Boshi was holding.  
  
Goku: That guy is wearing all black!  
  
All of them fell down except Sanzo, Rukawa, Boshi and Kid.  
  
Sanzo: *hits Goku's head* Shut up!  
  
Goku: . but it's true  
  
Kidsune: I didn't know Boshi had the same hair color like mine!  
  
All of them fell down again except for those 4 characters.  
  
Rukawa: * hits Kidsune's head* Baka!  
  
Kidsune: It's true, look at him  
  
Kougaji: We can see that, you baka kitsune!  
  
Gojyo: He's the same with the brainless monkey  
  
Goku/Kidsune: He's holding Kid!  
  
All of them fell down once again, this time including Sanzo and Rukawa.  
  
Boshi: *sweatdrop (although he's not suppose to)*  
  
Genrou: How could that creepy guy be sleeping in a moment like this?  
  
Hakkai: He probably fell into a coma  
  
Subaru: You mean he's dead? *starts crying* Sempai.  
  
Watari: He's not dead  
  
Subaru: *stops crying* Really?  
  
Shiratori: But you just cursed him  
  
Subaru: I did? *continues crying* Forgive me sempai .  
  
Sanzo: Such a child  
  
Rukawa: Like you don't have the same problem  
  
Sanzo: I do but not as much as you  
  
Rukawa: What're you trying to say?  
  
Sanzo: Say?  
  
Rukawa: Are you picking a fight with me, old man?  
  
Gojyo: That's good one. Old man monk  
  
Kougaji: How old is he?  
  
Hakkai: Sumimasen, we should stop talking about fatherhood and handle this fight now  
  
Watari: I agree  
  
Goku: I'm against violence  
  
Kidsune: But you still would fight, right?  
  
Goku: Sure  
  
Boshi: . . .  
  
Hakkai: Minna-san, I almost forgot something  
  
Genrou: What's that?  
  
Hakkai: We should go outside  
  
Gojyo: That's so lame  
  
Sanzo: If it's so lame, you better pay for any damages. Gojyo  
  
Gojyo: Chih  
  
Rukawa: So annoying  
  
Shiratori: You pick such a wrong time to kidnap Kid (Translation= Darn, why did he had to kidnap Kid. There are too many guys in my mind)  
  
Gojyo: Gay guy, hurry up. You're the last one in the room  
  
Shiratori: *blush* Quiet!  
  
They ran outside as fast as they could. Boshi was already standing on the branch of a tree.  
  
Kidsune: Let Kid go!  
  
Goku: We'll beat you up totally  
  
Sanzo: Is he looking down on us?  
  
Rukawa: Damn that idiot  
  
Gojyo: Does he think he can defeat us all?  
  
Kougaji: I'm so scared. .not!  
  
Genrou: Don't cry when you lose  
  
Subaru: Sempai, we'll do our best to save you  
  
Shiratori: He had to take a hostage whom is so good looking  
  
Hakkai: There's no time to think of guys now Shiratori-san  
  
Watari: But there's only one guy to think about  
  
Goku: Who's that?  
  
Kidsune: I thought it was two guys  
  
Gojyo: Kid and Boshi  
  
Kougaji: So, which one should we think about?  
  
Subaru: E ni mi ni mai ni mo, who should we pick is . I can't decide on both sempais  
  
Genrou: Which creepy guy?  
  
Shiratori: They're both too hard to choose. They're too good looking  
  
Hakkai: They have a point. Who is it?  
  
Watari: I have no idea  
  
Rukawa: Hey human, got any ideas?  
  
Sanzo: Why should I care, he's your companion not mine  
  
Rukawa: You really are a heartless human  
  
Sanzo: What happened to your girlish tail, did it fell off?  
  
Boshi looked at them seriously and then he looked at Goku and Kidsune. Which one did she say to take? He thought for a moment.  
  
Rukawa had a shocked all of a sudden.  
  
Rukawa: " Which one did she say to take"?  
  
Sanzo: you heard that voice too?  
  
Kougaji: Great  
  
Gojyo: Now they're both hearing voices  
  
Genrou: They might be falling apart  
  
Subaru: Look!  
  
All of them turn their heads. Boshi, Kid, Goku and Kidsune were missing.  
  
Shiratori: Vanished?  
  
Rukawa: You know what that means right?  
  
Sanzo: Yeah, wherever he has taken them, has something to do with a "she"  
  
Gojyo: A female? Who is she?  
  
Kougaji: I haven't seen one since yesterday when that orange-headed girl made such an annoying introduction.  
  
Watari: So what're we suppose to do now  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo  
  
Sanzo: Leave them; we don't need any burdens on our backs  
  
Rukawa: Iku zo  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
In the other part of the story .  
  
Goku and Kidsune were in a small cage together.  
  
Goku: Huh? Where's everyone?  
  
Kidsune: Kid isn't here too. He must've kidnapped us too  
  
Goku: Really?  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Goku/Kidsune: Haraheta. .  
  
Voice: Who are you?  
  
Goku and Kidsune stop grumbling at look at the person who asked them who they were. It was a little female demon with orange hair and green eyes.  
  
Goku: Eh? Is that Lirin?  
  
Kidsune: Hey, aren't you the girl from this morning?  
  
The girl smiled at both of them sneakily and took something out of her pocket.  
  
In another room, which was brighter than the one Goku and Kidsune were in. There were three people inside. One of them were Kid, whom was still in a coma, another one of was Boshi and the last one looked like a women, whose face was blocked by the darkness.  
  
Boshi: I've brought two of the small demons and Miwaku.  
  
Women: I won't thanked or praise you, Boshi  
  
Boshi: Aa (means "yeah" in Japanese)  
  
Boshi walked out of the room but he was stopped.  
  
Women: now Boshi, did you miss me when you were doing your job?  
  
Boshi looked irritated and took a deep breath.  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
And he walked out of them room without any expression at all. A bunch of female demons rushed to Boshi looking really worried.  
  
Female Demon 1: Boshi-sama, are you all right?  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Female Demon 2: It's so mean that the mistress ask you that question  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Female Demon 3: Did you really mean that?  
  
Boshi ignored her and walked to his room.  
  
The 3 female demons started to talk about Boshi, the only male demon in the dark castle. On the other side, there was one more female demon. She looked prettier than the others but she never did talk with them. She walked past Boshi's room and stopped, and then she ran to another part of the dark castle. The female demons noticed her.  
  
Female Demon 2: Yume is always so quiet and useless  
  
Female Demon 3: Though she likes Boshi-sama, she doesn't even dare to talk to him like us.  
  
Female Demon 1: Boshi-sama probably doesn't know she exists in this world.  
  
From inside Boshi's room, he could hear the female demons talking about Yume. He sighs and closes his door tightly.  
  
Back to main characters  
  
Gojyo: It's so damn boring  
  
Kougaji: I can't insult those chibis anymore  
  
Genrou: I don't feel like insulting the doseiai no otoko  
  
Shiratori: I miss all of them  
  
Subaru: Kid-sempai, Goku-chan and Kidsune-chan. Poor guys  
  
Hakkai: Do you think they'll be alright?  
  
Watari: Boshi doesn't even know Goku. Why did he kidnap Goku and what do Kidsune and Kid have to do with this?  
  
Rukawa: Who knows?  
  
Sanzo: Who cares?  
  
But it seems that Sanzo and Rukawa were the ones who worried the most about Goku and Kidsune.  
  
* Author's note*  
  
Minna-san, hope you enjoy these story. I'm sure you all know that Shiratori- san is a doseiai no otoko. That's must be really funny. Meatbun-sama, remember the picture of them I showed you? Shiratori-san was holding Watari in his arms and Watari was afaird. That's a sign of him being a doseiai no otoko. Plus, I'll like to remind everyone about the part when Subaru was choosing on of his sempai. The line he said is not Japanese at all. Please review this. San ki you ne.  
  
*End of note* 


	7. Kougaiji VS Boshi

*Author's note*  
  
This chapter is going to be a special fic because it's about the villains, which means, it's about Kougaiji's party and Boshi. As for Sanzo's party and Rukawa's party, there'll be a small part for them. This is boring. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Kougaiji and his party.  
  
*End of note*  
  
Boshi was busy minding his own business when he was suddenly informed by one of the female demons to see his mistress.  
  
Female Demon 1: In here, Boshi-sama  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Boshi entered the dark room, without bothering about anything else.  
  
Boshi: You called me, Hinoto-sama?  
  
Hinoto: What? Since when did I allowed you to call my name?  
  
Boshi: *sigh* What do you want?  
  
Hinoto: I need you to find another person for me  
  
Boshi: .  
  
Hinoto: She looks a little like my sister  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Before Boshi could walk out of the room. Hinoto forced him back.  
  
Hinoto: Don't forget to delete those who try to stop you from your task.  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
And he managed to walk out of the room without Hinoto forcing him back again. As he walked out, Yume followed him from behind without a noise.  
  
Boshi: *looks behind*  
  
Yume: *blushes* Eh? Ano .  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Yume: Huh?  
  
Boshi: You can follow me  
  
Yume: Boshi-sama, I'm just a .  
  
Boshi: I'll need you  
  
Yume: *blushes*  
  
And both of them went out together. The other female demons noticed and felt jealous.  
  
In the middle of a clean forest.  
  
Kougaiji and his party were by a tree, taking a rest, after they're long journey. Kougaiji was looking after Hiryu, Dokugakuji was taking a nap and Yaone was looking after Lirin.  
  
Yaone: Lirin-sama, be careful or you'll fall down  
  
Lirin: I'm alright, Yaone-chan  
  
Dokugakji: Did you hear that?  
  
Kougaiji: What is it, Dokugakuji?  
  
Dokugakuji: There's something on the tree  
  
Kougaiji: *kicks the tree* Who is it?!  
  
Boshi: Kougaiji, right?  
  
Kougaiji: How'd you know my name?  
  
Boshi: .  
  
Yaone: Kougaiji-sama, he's a demon too. Look at his ears  
  
Dokugakuji: There's something very different about this guy from the other demons we've met.  
  
Lirin: Hey star-face demon. Who are you?  
  
Boshi: I don't need a name. You're all in my way, I have no choice but to delete all of you except for that girl *points at Lirin*  
  
Lirin: *points at herself* Me?  
  
Dokugakuji: Kou's sister?  
  
Yaone: Lirin-sama?  
  
Kougaiji: Imoto ka?  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
In the dark castle.  
  
Goku/Kidsune: Itadakimas!  
  
Goku and Kidsune start eating their nikumans  
  
Girl: Is it good?  
  
Goku: Yeah, but why are you giving us this?  
  
Girl: Because I have extra pork buns and I heard your voices from my room  
  
Kidsune: By the way, who are you?  
  
Girl: Me? I'm Reirei. You can call me Rei  
  
Goku/Kidsune: Reirei?  
  
Reirei: * grins evilly* I'll need both of you to do me a favor  
  
Goku: *looks serious* "favor"?  
  
Kidsune: *looks serious* I don't like the sound of that  
  
On the other hand.  
  
Kougaji: I'm tired  
  
Gojyo: I can't move  
  
Genrou: I'm dying doc.  
  
Shiratori: What does that mean?  
  
Hakkai: It's just a phrase  
  
Watari: It is?  
  
Hakkai: I don't know  
  
Rukawa: Idiot  
  
Sanzo: You're annoying  
  
Subaru: That's the 16th time  
  
Gojyo: What're you counting about?  
  
Subaru: You guys were repeating the same line over and over again. I was bored so I counted what my sempais said.  
  
Gojyo: Is he always like that?  
  
Kougaji: Yeah  
  
Hakkai: Uh oh, there's a forest ahead  
  
Genrou: Not again. Won't we get lost?  
  
Shiratori: What do you mean by "we"? You're the one who's always getting lost.  
  
Watari: Without Kidsune and Goku, Gojyo and Kougaji are blank but Shiratori and Genrou are still active.  
  
Rukawa: Are you done talking yet?  
  
Sanzo: Maybe that guy brought the two idiots into this forest  
  
Rukawa: Don't be an idiot, dotted head!  
  
Sanzo: Do you want to die once, female cat?  
  
Hakkai: I guess you forgot that Sanzo and Rukawa are still active too.  
  
Watari: You're right  
  
Gojyo: What's wrong corrupted monk, you look worried  
  
Kougaji: Same with the callous cat  
  
Sanzo: Worried?  
  
Rukawa: Mind your own business  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
[sound effect~ Kougaiji's theme]  
  
Kougaiji: So you want to steal my sister and delete all of us  
  
Dokugakuji: Are you looking down on us?  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Dokugakuji: He's been saying that for every question  
  
Kougaiji: I'm not going to let you lay one finger on my sister, darn you!  
  
Lirin: Onii-chan, I can handle this guy on my own  
  
Kougaiji: Iya  
  
Lirin: What?  
  
Kougaiji: Yaone, take care of my sister and run away if there's anything wrong  
  
Yaone: Hai, Kougaiji-sama  
  
Yume: *comes out of nowhere* I can't let you do that  
  
Dokugakuji: Another one?  
  
Yaone: Dokugakuji, let me handle this. Bring Lirin-sama to somewhere safe.  
  
Dokugakuji: Sure  
  
Lirin: But I want to join my brother and Yaone-chan  
  
Dokugakuji: No, you can fight later!  
  
Lirin: Onii-chan!  
  
Kougaiji: Urusai, just follow Dokugakuji  
  
Dokugakuji and Lirin runs together somewhere far away  
  
Kougaiji: I'll make you pay for looking down on me  
  
Boshi: I have no intention on paying you, Kougaiji  
  
Yaone: *eyes Yume*  
  
Yume: I'm really sorry if I hurt you badly  
  
Yaone: I'll feel sorry too if I hurt you badly  
  
Boshi: Kougaiji, son of Gyumaou and Rasetsunyo. 79%  
  
Kougaiji: Shut up! What do you mean by 79%  
  
Boshi: Your fighting style is 79%  
  
Kougaiji: Teme ro. Are you ready to fight?  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Kougaiji: *chanting* Ike Engokuki!  
  
A fiery creature starts flying around Boshi and tries to swallow him in its flames but moving one step to the left, Boshi escaped with just a light cut on his face.  
  
Kougaiji: Nani?  
  
Boshi: My turn, right?  
  
Kougaiji: Turn?  
  
Boshi: *takes a talisman out and starts chanting* Fire! *throws the talisman at Kougaiji*  
  
Kougaiji: A talisman?  
  
Boshi: You'll get burn if you stay like that, Kougaiji  
  
Kougaiji: *badly burned* Teme ro  
  
Boshi: I'm coming, Kougaiji  
  
Boshi starts punching Kougaiji without giving him a chance  
  
Yaone: Please die! *throws small bombs at Yume*  
  
Yume: Ah?  
  
Yume gets hit by one of Yaone's bomb  
  
Yume: Itei. take this! *throws a couple of darts at Yaone*  
  
Yaone gets hit by one of Yume's darts  
  
Yume: Are you alright?  
  
Yaone: Thanks for asking.  
  
[sound effect~ Kougaiji shouting]  
  
Yaone: Kougaiji-sama  
  
Kougaiji: *badly bruised* He's just like Goku but in a different way  
  
Boshi: Goku? I don't know who's that but I know that I'll let you go for now.  
  
Kougaiji: What're you talking about?  
  
Boshi: I kinda like you and the way you want to protect your sister. Since you lost, I'll take her now.  
  
Kougaiji: Don't you dare touch her! Itei  
  
Yaone: Kougaiji-sama, I'll save Lirin  
  
Yume: *punches Yaone in the stomach* Sorry, Yaone-san but I have to let Boshi-sama complete his task or Hinoto-sama might do something to him  
  
Yaone: .Hinoto-sama? *faints*  
  
Dokugakuji: I think we lost them  
  
Lirin: Will my brother and Yaone-chan be alright?  
  
Dokugakuji: Your brother won't lose you to anyone that easily  
  
Boshi: But he just did  
  
Dokugakuji: Darn you, what did you do with Kou?  
  
Boshi: Dokugakuji, older brother of the red headed half-demon Gojyo, 65%  
  
Dokugakuji: What are you talking about? How'd you know about this? 65%?  
  
Boshi: I know about everyone I see. Your fighting style is only 65%; I'm not going to fight someone as low as you  
  
Dokugakuji: Stop looking down on me!  
  
Boshi: *puts a talisman on Dokugakuji's forehead* Faint!  
  
Dokugakuji: . what are you .*faints*  
  
Lirin: Dokugakuji! Darn you, I'll beat you up!  
  
Boshi: Lirin, 75%. You're worth fighting with but I've been told to collect you not delete you.  
  
Lirin: "collect"? I'm not a collectable type!  
  
Boshi: I know. Yume!  
  
Lirin: Yume?  
  
Yume: Hai, Boshi-sama. *throws a dart that contains sleeping powder inside at Lirin*  
  
Lirin: *sleeps*  
  
Yume: Boshi-sama, iku ne?  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Both of them disappear with Lirin.  
  
Kougaiji: Lirin! Darn you, I'll make you pay for kidnapping my sister and defeating me . Boshi? That's his name .  
  
*Author's note*  
  
*sweatdrop* This is really boring right? There isn't even one humorous part . I think. I promise in the next chapter, Sanzo's party, Kougaiji's party, Rukawa's party and Boshi's party will be in it. There's going to be action, adventure, humor and maybe a bit of romance * all the anime characters start looking sick* Please look forward to it. Please review this chapter although it's boring. San ki you ne.  
  
* End of note* 


	8. In the middle of matters

*Author's note*  
  
Swoosh, I'm finally got an idea for this fic. * all anime characters start booing Demon Boy* Darn, you guys are all so mean to me though I'm the author. Anyway, let's begin this fic.  
  
*End of note*  
  
Boshi and Yume walk inside Hinoto's room with Lirin in his arms.  
  
Boshi: What do you want to do with this girl? Give her to animals?  
  
Hinoto: For a demon that doesn't smile at all, you sure give stupid jokes  
  
Boshi: Aa  
  
Yume: Hinoto-sama, this girl looks like Reirei-sama  
  
Hinoto: That's why I need her for an experiment  
  
Yume: Oh?  
  
Boshi: We'll go now  
  
Hinoto: Don't forget to take Kid with you. Having a sleeping demon beside me is annoying.  
  
Boshi: *carries Kid* Aa  
  
Hinoto: I'm so glad that you're doing all of this for me only  
  
Boshi: *sigh* Aa  
  
Boshi walks out of Hinoto's room, followed by Yume and Kid in his arms.  
  
Yume: Boshi-sama, do you really mean what you said when Hinoto-sama insulted you  
  
Boshi: * sigh*  
  
Yume: Still I wonder, why would Hinoto-sama want such a naïve looking little girl?  
  
Boshi: Aa. *looks at Kid & blushes*  
  
Kid: ZZZzzz  
  
[sound effect~ Saiyuki's funny music]  
  
Kougaji: Give that back to me, kono ero kappa!  
  
Gojyo: Stop joking and give it back to me, you werewolf!  
  
Hakkai: I guess, Goku has a replacement for fighting over food  
  
Watari: So does Kougaji  
  
Genrou: The doseiai no otoko just stole my sake!  
  
Shiratori: You're the first one who always get drunk so don't drink anymore. Besides I don't want to carry you to the inn ever again!  
  
Genrou: *sweatdrop* You carried me? *starts freaking out* Rukawa, why didn't you ask somebody else besides this gay guy to carry me!?  
  
Rukawa: What? Since your beloved Kougaji was doing a disgusting strip show with Gojyo, I didn't have the heart to talk to an idiot  
  
Sanzo: You didn't have a heart in the beginning  
  
Rukawa: Yeah, and you don't have a brain  
  
Sanzo: Are you picking a fight with me?  
  
Rukawa: Yeah, anytime old man  
  
Sanzo: Old man  
  
[background~ thunder bolts suddenly strike out of nowhere]  
  
Sanzo and Rukawa start glaring with each other.  
  
Genrou: *chibi Genrou moves into the picture* Rukawa, you could've asked Hakkai, Watari or Subaru  
  
Hakkai: Sumimasen Genrou-san, I was drinking with Watari-san.  
  
Watari: This restaurant had such good liquor  
  
Subaru: Genrou sempai, I was busy cooking some ramen for the customers  
  
Kougaji: You aren't a worker you know?  
  
Subaru: I know but a bunch of girls keep on asking me to cook for them  
  
Gojyo: Nani?! Girls talked to you instead of me? What the hell was I doing at that time?  
  
Hakkai/Watari: *smiles cutely* Stripping  
  
Gojyo: What?  
  
Sanzo/Rukawa: With Kougaji  
  
Kougaji: No way, I'll do that in front of people and especially in front of that gay guy!  
  
Shiratori: Aww, but you were so cute Kougaji  
  
Kougaji: Masaka? * runs out of the window*  
  
Sanzo: Oi Gojyo, get him back in here  
  
Gojyo: Why me?  
  
Sanzo: Because both of you bond together and act like complete idiots  
  
Rukawa: Besides, he looks like a perfect match for you  
  
Gojyo: Then, you can match up with the corrupted monk!  
  
Sanzo/Rukawa: *spit out the liquor they were drinking* What!  
  
Rukawa: Old man?  
  
Sanzo: Girl Cat?  
  
Hakkai: I agree  
  
Sanzo: Hakkai!  
  
Watari: Me too, me too  
  
Rukawa: Watari!  
  
Subaru: I'm full. Let's go back to the inn  
  
All of them walk out of the restaurant  
  
Genrou: I still can't believe that 2 days have passed without Kidsune, Kid or the small monkey  
  
Shiratori: Baka! He's name is Goku. Son Goku. Kawaii #^_^#  
  
Genrou: I'm so sick  
  
Subaru: Ah! Goyjo sempai! Kougaji sempai1  
  
Gojyo: *holding Kougaji by the collar* Yo, I found the useless one  
  
Kougaji: You're killing me!  
  
Sanzo: Goyjo, hold his collar higher  
  
Gojyo: Like this? *holds Kougaji's collar higher*  
  
Kougaji: I can't breath  
  
Rukawa: Isn't that the main reason?  
  
Sanzo: Yeah  
  
Watari: Gojyo-san, you should stop that. Who knows what Shiratori might do to you if Kougaji gets injured?  
  
Hakkai: What would he do?  
  
[sound effect~Kougaiji's theme]  
  
Subaru: Do you hear that rock music?  
  
Watari: Oh, you mean the sound effect?  
  
Hakkai: This can only mean .  
  
Gojyo/Hakkai/Sanzo: Kougaiji!  
  
*camera moves to Kougaiji*  
  
Kougaji: *points at himself* Ah? Did you just call me?  
  
Sanzo: Idiot!  
  
Genrou: Who's that?  
  
Gojyo: He's Kougaiji, a demon who looks for sutras in order to revive Gyumao  
  
Kougaji: *points at himself again* Ah? Are you talking to me?  
  
Rukawa: Stupid!  
  
Shiratori: He looks so cool *blushes*  
  
All: T_T` *sweatdrop*  
  
Subaru: Am I supposed to respect him? Is he one of your members?  
  
Sanzo: Kougaiji? Hell no  
  
Kougaji: *still pointing at himself* Hey, is it me?  
  
Sanzo: *whacks Kougaji on the head* Why the hell would I talk about an idiot who strips with another idiot!  
  
Kougaji: Itei, who do you think you are? Rukawa?  
  
Sanzo: I didn't know that female cat does this to you too  
  
Rukawa: Whom are you calling a female? You should look at yourself in the mirror; you look like a woman more than I do!  
  
Hakkai: Maa . maa . both of you  
  
Watari: The great Sanzo-sama and the demon god Rukawa should stop acting like children  
  
Hakkai: I know how to baby-sit  
  
Watari: Me too  
  
[background~ becomes shinny]  
  
Genrou: Ano na .  
  
[background~ becomes dark]  
  
Hakkai/Watari: Hai?  
  
Genrou: You guys should bother about the cross dresser standing in front of us instead of talking about your talents!  
  
Hakkai: Sure  
  
Watari: No problem  
  
Genrou: *sweatdrop*  
  
Subaru: This music is really good. Do they have a soundtrack for it?  
  
Rukawa: *whacks Subaru's head* Idiot! How can you find a soundtrack in this sort of place?!  
  
Sanzo: Besides, his theme if offending my ears  
  
Shiratori: Still he's so cool  
  
Kougaiji: I don't have the mood to pay for my debts today.  
  
Gojyo: A bad mood?  
  
Dokugakuji: Actually, we're all not a mood to see your faces. Huh? Who are your new friends?  
  
Sanzo: Friends? I don't think you should consider us as friends  
  
Rukawa: Of course not. Who would want to be friends with that sensitive attitude of yours?  
  
Sanzo: Do you want to die, callous cat?  
  
Rukawa: Come back after you grow older, old man. You may be able to aim that rusty gun of yours properly.  
  
Hakkai: Please don't mind both of them. Anyway, they're all demons that happen to be in the same situation with us now  
  
Watari: *comes out as a chibi behind Hakkai* That's right! That's right!  
  
Yaone: Is that so?  
  
Sanzo: It's kinda quiet. Where's that annoying kid that follows you all the time  
  
Kougaji: Annoying kid?  
  
Genrou: Who's that?  
  
Gojyo: Sanzo's girlfriend  
  
Genrou/Kougaji: Wow  
  
Hakkai: He means the small girl we saw in the forest that day  
  
Rukawa: Old man has a girlfriend?  
  
Sanzo: Gojyo, remember I told you that I will kill you someday right? Well, today is that lucky day!  
  
Gojyo: Darn, it's too early  
  
Kougaiji: Hey, did you happen to see a guy with a star mark at the bottom of his right eye?  
  
All: *looks at Kougaiji*  
  
Dokugakuji: They seem to know him Kou  
  
Kougaiji: Yeah  
  
Subaru: Sempai, that means you met Boshi sempai  
  
Dokugakuji: Sempai? How could you call that guy a sempai? He's a psycho  
  
Genrou/Kougaji/Gojyo: I agree. I agree  
  
Yaone: He's the reason why Lirin-sama isn't here  
  
Hakkai: Oh  
  
Kougaiji: Huh? Where's Goku?  
  
Sanzo: Who cares?  
  
Gojyo: That psycho kidnapped Goku and the small fox for no reason  
  
Rukawa: It's better without two loud animals  
  
Kougaji: Without them, you and that monk are so damn noisy!  
  
Genrou: Yeah  
  
Shiratori: You can't actually complain since Kougaji, you and Gojyo are always loud too and Genrou, you're noisy all the time  
  
Genrou: Urusai, kono doseiai no otoko!  
  
Kougaji: You're talking about me this time right?  
  
Kougaiji: Did he just call me or that other guy?  
  
Dokugakuji: It has to be that other guy  
  
Yaone: So his name is Kougaiji too?  
  
Kougaji: Listen lady, I'm Kougaji not Kougaiji!  
  
Yaone: Hai  
  
Gojyo: Oi, Kougaji. Your attitude towards a woman is very poor  
  
Kougaji: I hate women  
  
Shiratori: Me too  
  
Kougaji: Don't come close to me!  
  
Gojyo: Hate women? Too bad, I love women  
  
Rukawa: Stop talking about yourself you arrogant man!  
  
Sanzo: Such a pervert  
  
Hakkai: It's starting to be cloudy here.  
  
Watari: Let's all go into the inn to talk  
  
Yaone: Hai  
  
Subaru: Are you sure? What if that scary owner forces me to follow him to his room again?  
  
Shiratori: * very angry* Who asked you to do that?!  
  
Subaru: But I ran away from him  
  
Shiratori: *pats Subaru's head* Good boy  
  
Gojyo: Are Subaru and Shiratori having a . . .?  
  
Watari: Don't misunderstood Subaru-chan.  
  
Genrou: He's actually a lady's man. Not a man's man  
  
Kougaji: Still, he's too stupid to know what Shiratori is  
  
Gojyo: You mean Subaru doesn't know that Shiratori is a gay?  
  
Watari/Genrou/Kougaji: *nods their heads* Bing Bong!  
  
Kougaiji: Isn't it weird to have a have a person like that in your group?  
  
Rukawa: We actually bear it by using Kougaji as bait  
  
Dokugakuji: Poor guy. He must've suffered a lot  
  
Kougaji: You can say that again  
  
Yaone: *looks at Kougaji sadly* Kawai so ne, Kougaji-san  
  
Kougaji: *blushes* Eh?  
  
[sound effect~ strong rainy whether]  
  
Hakkai: *all wet* I was right, it was going to rain  
  
Genrou: *all wet* What? All you said was " It's starting to be cloudy here"  
  
Hakkai: Is that so?  
  
All of them: *all wet* Hakkai!  
  
Kougaiji: *all wet* Lirin?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kidsune: What do you want to do with us?  
  
Goku: She isn't any normal demon. I can feel it  
  
Reirei: Feel what, little monkey?  
  
Goku: Monkey?  
  
Kidsune: *laughing* Monkey. A girl called you a monkey. Chibi saru!  
  
Goku: Darn you, Kidsune!  
  
Reirei: Little fox! Little fox! That's who you are!  
  
Kidsune: What?  
  
Goku: *laughing* A girl called you a little fox. Chibi kitsune!  
  
Kidsune: Cut that out! Goku!  
  
Reirei: Oh yeah, about that favor!  
  
Goku: Not again  
  
Kidsune: You're looking for pieces of the goddesses' tombstone too?  
  
Goku: What's that?  
  
Kidsune: Something we've been asked to look for  
  
Reirei: What would I want to do with a tombstone?  
  
Kidsune: So that isn't it?  
  
Goku: Then, you're looking for the sutras?  
  
Reirei: I wouldn't read a dirty old man's sutra. Besides, I hate reading.  
  
Goku/ Kidsune: Huh?  
  
Goku: So you're looking for food?  
  
Reirei: Iya  
  
Kidsune: You want us to help you find a sword?  
  
Reirei: Absolutely not  
  
Goku/ Kidsune: so you're looking for .  
  
Reirei: URUSAI!  
  
Goku/ Kidsune: Kowai!  
  
Reirei: I don't want you to look for anything; I just want both of you funny guys to play with me  
  
Goku: Play with you?  
  
Kidsune: That's all?  
  
Reirei: Yup. What were you thinking?  
  
Kidsune: I thought you might want to look for the goddesses' tombstone  
  
Goku: I thought you were looking for sutras  
  
Reirei: Those stuff are for lame old people like my sister  
  
Kidsune: Sister?  
  
Goku: You have a sister  
  
Reirei: Yeah, but who cares? Come on follow me, I'm going to bring both of you to my secret spot in the castle.  
  
Goku: Sure, I want to go but there's one problem  
  
Reirei: What's that?  
  
Kidsune: We're in a cage and we don't have the key  
  
Reirei: *sigh* Aren't you boys?  
  
Goku/ Kidsune: Yeah  
  
Reirei: Darn. Do I have to do everything for you?  
  
Reirei holds on to the bars of the cage and opens it slowly so Goku and Kidsune can escape from it.  
  
Goku: Oh, so that's what you meant. I could've done that  
  
Reirei: But you didn't  
  
Kidsune: Wow, you sure are strong for a girl  
  
Reirei: I know, everyone says that. Iku zo!  
  
Kidsune: Sure  
  
Goku: Yeah  
  
Goku and Kidsune followed Reirei from behind but what they didn't know was that the castle isn't a place where both of them should be. But listening to Reirei, who helped them out, they had no other choice but to follow her. Though they have forgotten about their friends, they still remembered one thing and that was to escape from the dark castle.  
  
* Author's note*  
  
It's a good thing I was able to fill in parts for all them but darn it. I've forgotten to add in the Gyumao side and the gaiden characters. Darn, I'm so forgetful. Anyway, they'll have a part in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's getting to be a little bit yaoi. *starts blaming Shiratori* Please review this chapter. San ki you ne.  
  
* End of note* 


	9. The Gaiden Chapter

*Author's note*  
  
I don't have much to say. Anyway this chapter is the "Gaiden Chapter". So that means all the Saiyuki characters will be in their gaiden form. Not to mention the god demons. Oh yeah, before I forget, the god demons' names might be different in this chapter. Don't worry, I'll tell you who is who. That's all, please enjoy.  
  
*End of note*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu was, of course, sitting on her/his usual chair. Thinking about how boring everything is, was what she/he usually thought. Before she/he could open her/his big mouth to yawn, Jirousin ran in with a rush.  
  
Jirousin: Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama! Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama! Shinu brought in another creature for you to examine.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Shinu? Well, if I weren't this bored, I wouldn't have any interest to see what he brought. Come on Jirousin, iku zo!  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Jirousin. As Kanzeon Bosatsu walked out, Konzen, too, was asked to see the creature that Shinu brought in.  
  
Hisoka (Kidsune's gaiden form) ran towards all of them. He was a god demon, and like every god demon, he of course would have the god and demon sign on his face.  
  
Hisoka: Wa~i! Matte!  
  
Konzen: Darn, this idiot is here  
  
Hisoka: Kanzeon-sama, Tenpo told me that you wanted to see me  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: That's right; Kami-sama told me that I have to show you everything important or unimportant. You are very special to him, you know?  
  
Jirousin: Isn't Kami-sama the young one?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Yeah and Tentei is the boring old man.  
  
Jirousin: Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, you should at least respect him a little.  
  
Konzen: What the hell does that idiot want us to see?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Maybe it's another pet  
  
Konzen: One monkey is enough for me  
  
Hisoka: Oh, you mean Goku. Where is he?  
  
Konzen: How should I know? Maybe he's with Tenpo or Kenren. I don't care  
  
Hisoka: Ceh, you're always like that  
  
When they finally reached, Kanzeon Bosatsu sat on the throne that was in room. Konzen and Jirousin just stood beside her. Hisoka stood beside Konzen.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Well, Shinu? What is this?  
  
Shinu: Another animal  
  
Shinu (Kougaji's gaiden form) was a god demon that never did respect anyone he sees. Without being respectful to the Goddess of Mercy, he just left the room, leaving the small animal in the room with the others. But before he left them, he punched Hisoka in the stomach. The he glared at Konzen, who noticed that.  
  
Konzen: Doesn't that hurt?  
  
Hisoka: Not really, he always does that when he sees me. I think it's his way of greeting me  
  
Konzen: Idiot  
  
Creature: Oi! Come back you mean old man! You promised me that you'd take these shackles off me if I followed you to this place!  
  
Konzen: Isn't this a neko?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu/ Jirousin: *sweatdrop* Neko?  
  
Hisoka: Actually, he looks more like a koneko  
  
Damaru: Don't call me a koneko. I'm Damaru!  
  
Damaru (Rukawa's gaiden form) looked at Konzen and Hisoka with his big golden eyes.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Do you want to keep this cat? He looks pitiful and dirty just like that other kid last time. The only thing is that this cat didn't pull your hair off.  
  
Konzen: Don't remind me, old woman.  
  
Jirousin: Wait, this cat has the same sign as Hisoka-sama  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: That's right. Okay Hisoka, you can keep him  
  
Hisoka: What? No way, isn't Konzen good at taking care of animals. Besides, I'm a busy person  
  
Konzen: I don't suppose eating and fooling around makes you a busy person  
  
Hisoka: Well, eating is actually a busy thing to do. By the way I'm starving  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Come on Jirousin, let's go before we disturb this two animal trainers  
  
Jirousin: Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama?  
  
And both of them left the room, leaving Konzen and Hisoka alone.  
  
Konzen: Kono kuso baba!  
  
Hisoka: Eh? Where's Damaru?  
  
Konzen: That chibi neko ran away. Have fun looking for him  
  
Hisoka: Konzen, you're responsible for this too. Remember?  
  
Konzen: No, besides I'm the caretaker of that baka saru and you're the caretaker of the baka neko  
  
Hisoka: I'll find him after I find something to eat  
  
Konzen: Idiot!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Damaru: *laughs* I lost those two idiots  
  
[sound effect~ Bang !]  
  
Damaru: Itei .  
  
Goku: Sorry. Huh?  
  
Damaru: You're a kid too  
  
Goku: So are you. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?  
  
Damaru: Yeah, I'm Damaru and you are . Goku  
  
Goku: Wow, how'd you know?  
  
Damaru: I don't know but I think I can read minds  
  
Goku: So, where are you going?  
  
Damaru: I running away from a blondie and a guy that has the same signs on his face like me  
  
Goku: The blondie is Konzen but there are 7 other guys with the same sign as yours. I know, why don't you ask Ten-chan. He might know whom you're talking about  
  
Damaru: Ten-chan? Sure, let's go!  
  
Konzen and Hisoka were resting under a tree after looking for Damaru for 2 whole long hours.  
  
Hisoka: What now?  
  
Konzen: How should I know?  
  
Voice: Tenpo  
  
Hisoka: *very shock* The tree is talking by itself  
  
Konzen: You idiot, it's Kishuu sleeping on the tree again  
  
Kishuu: You woke me up  
  
Kishuu (Kid's gaiden form) was also a god demon. He, too, didn't like respecting anyone.  
  
Konzen: You said " Tenpo" What does he have to do with that baka neko?  
  
Kishuu: Goku brought the new kid to Tenpo's room of the stupid books  
  
Hisoka: San kiyu Kishuu  
  
Konzen: Let's go  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Tenpo: Same sign as you?  
  
Damaru: Hai, mitte! Mitte! *points at his face*  
  
Tenpo: I guess Heaven has 8 god demons now  
  
Goku/ Damaru: 8?  
  
Tenpo: Hisoka, Shinu, Kishuu, Yamikuro, Zankoku, Byakkyo, Riyo and you Damaru  
  
Goku: Eh? I always thought Byakkyo was a god  
  
Tenpo: Iya da. Byakkyo's sign is the most bizarre among the other three gods. Suzaku, Seiryu and Genbu has ordinary god signs while Byakkyo has the god demon sign  
  
Goku/ Damaru: *pink cheeks*I don't understand  
  
Tenpo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kenren: That means Byakkyo is a god demon, chibi saru, chibi neko  
  
Kenren entered the room with a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Goku: Ken nii-chan!  
  
Kenren: Who's your friend? *folds the piece of paper into a paper plane*  
  
Goku: He's Damaru  
  
Kenren: This kid?  
  
Kenren stared at Damaru's god demon sign and thought about the other god demons especially Shinu, the one who has been calm down so he won't kill anyone in Heaven.  
  
Kenren: Tenpo, can I speak to you privately?  
  
Tenpo: Hai  
  
Tenpo and Kenren walked to a close corner of the room.  
  
Tenpo: What is it?  
  
Kenren: That Goku really knows how to make weird and dangerous friends. First, Nataku the killing puppet, and now a god demon. Who knows what might happen if .  
  
[sound effect~ Bang!]  
  
Konzen: Goku! I know you're here with that chibi neko!  
  
Hisoka: Gomen ne Tenpo  
  
Tenpo: Daijyobu!  
  
Goku: *waves to Konzen* Hi Konzen, look I have a new friend  
  
Konzen: Kono baka saru! *hits Goku on the head many times*  
  
Goku: Itei _  
  
Hisoka: Oh, Damaru. You're here too  
  
Damaru: Huh?  
  
[sound effect~ Dash . Dash . Dash . Bang!]  
  
Yamikuro: Teme ro!  
  
Kenren: Darn, he found me  
  
Yamikuro (Genrou's gaiden form), of course he was a god demon too. Yamikuro was once Tentei's advisor, thanks to Kenren, Yamikuro became a document editor who was always mocked by all the gods in Heaven.  
  
Yamikuro: Give me back that important document, Kenren Taisho!  
  
Kenren: Ah?  
  
Kenren accidentally dropped the important document that he folds into a paper plane out of the window.  
  
Yamikuro: Kenren Taisho, what was on that paper plane you just dropped out of the window?  
  
Kenren: Er, the document you were looking for .  
  
Yamikuro: KENREN TAISHO!!!!!  
  
Tenpo: What actually happened?  
  
Byakkyo: *pops out of nowhere as a chibi* I'll tell you the story!  
  
Konzen: Why is this childish idiot in here?  
  
Yamikuro: He's holding that weird doll again .  
  
Kenren: Why do you always have to carry that weird doll that looks like you?  
  
Byakkyo: Why? Because it's so cute!  
  
Yamikuro: How could you call such a weird doll that looks like you "cute"?  
  
Goku: Byakkyo nii-chan  
  
Damaru: Byakkyo?  
  
Tenpo: Do tell us what happened Byakkyo  
  
Byakkyo: Okay, I'll tell  
  
~ Flash back in chibi style drawings~  
  
Yamikuro was writing a few documents as usual. Then, Kenren came in and asked Yamikuro whether he saw the bottle of sake that belonged to him. Yamikuro pointed at the end of window and told Kenren that he left his sake bottle over there. After Kenren took his bottle of sake, he asked Yamikuro whether he had any spare paper so he could fold figures. When Yamikuro said no, Kenren ignored him, grab a piece of paper with some wordings and left the room.  
  
~End of Flash back~  
  
Byakkyo: Wasn't that a nice story?  
  
Konzen: No  
  
Hisoka: Too bad. Who wants to eat?  
  
Goku: Me! Me!  
  
Damaru: I'm just a little hungry  
  
Kenren: Is it that important?  
  
Yamikuro: Important? No it's not that important. It's VERY IMPORTANT! If that scary Tentei finds out that I lost an important document, who knows what he might do to me?  
  
[sound effect~ door opens]  
  
Riyo: Shitsurei masen  
  
Tenpo: Riyo. Long time no see  
  
Riyo: Same to you Tenpo  
  
Riyo (Watari's gaiden form) was another one of the god demons. The shocking thing is . the fact that Riyo is a female and her descendent is a male. (We'll get to the fact of why her descendent has to be a male instead of a female later)  
  
Riyo: I found this paper plane flying outside of my window. I noticed that it was a document that belonged to you since you don't write very legibly.  
  
Yamikuro: *blushes* It's not my fault that I was rushing!  
  
Kenren: Woe the babe has arrived  
  
Riyo: Ee? Kenren, how's the naughty general doing?  
  
Kenren: I'm naughty as usual  
  
Tenpo: So desu ne ^_^`  
  
Riyo: Isn't that cute?  
  
Konzen: Cute? Isn't the only whom you think is cute, Kish.  
  
Tenpo: *covers Konzen's mouth* You shouldn't say that out loud  
  
Damaru: Who's Kish?  
  
Kenren: He means Kishuu  
  
Goku: Shuu nii-chan *eating some fruits*  
  
Hisoka: Oh, Konzen and I met him outside *eating some fruits*  
  
Riyo: *blushing* Aah? He's on that tree right?  
  
Byakkyo: Even if you don't see him, that tree will always be his usual spot to be  
  
Yamikuro: Stop using that creepy doll to do actions when you are talking!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Shinu was resting on the grassy area where he usually did. He didn't like being bothered by anyone and he didn't like wearing his outfit fully. He's always seen topless whenever he was resting.  
  
Zankoku (Shiratori's gaiden form) was also one of the god demons. He was always able to find Shinu no matter where he tried to relax. Zankoku was probably the most annoying person to him, other than Konzen who was always seen with Hisoka.  
  
Zankoku: Shinu-sama, you should be doing your duty besides resting on grass, topless. You shouldn't be topless as a god demon  
  
Shinu: Whom the hell do you think you are asking me to do my duty? Besides, do you want to know what happened to those other idiots who ask me not to be topless?  
  
Zankoku: It's so obvious that you beat them to death. Anyway Tentei wants to see you  
  
Shinu: The old man can't even move from his seat. What makes him think, I'll listen to him?  
  
Zankoku: So if Kami-sama wants to see you. You'll listen to him right?  
  
Shinu: *blushes* Kami-sama?  
  
Zankoku: You and Kami-sama sure have the same interest in Hisoka.  
  
Shinu: *blushing* Shut up! You're the one who likes Kami-sama! Besides what makes you think I have my own interest in Hisoka?  
  
Zankoku: Stop lying and be honest  
  
Shinu: Whatever, besides you better protect Kami-sama. If he's too polite and calm, Tentei might transmigrate him to earth  
  
Zankoku: Really, then I'm off. See you!  
  
Shinu: Hisoka . you are too innocent to everyone especially me  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu stood up of her/his throne.  
  
Jirousin: Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama where are you going?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: I'm going to see Kami-sama  
  
Jirousin: Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, you like visiting Kami-sama but you dislike visiting Tentei. Why is that?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Tentei is a boring old man who preaches boring old news. Kami-sama is an interesting young man who doesn't preach that much. Anyway, I do not intend to visit him, I'm just seeing Kami-sama because I want to tease him  
  
Jirousin: Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu left the room, leaving pitiful Jirousin behind.  
  
Kami-sama was looking out of his balcony, watching over his friends (that's what he considers all his servants) and of course, watching over his beloved Hisoka.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Watching over you're dearest beloved Hisoka?  
  
Kami-sama: I didn't notice you coming inside. Kanzeon-sama  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Hmph, Konzen has getting along well with the kid. While Hisoka has been teaching Damaru a thing or two  
  
Kami-sama: He sure is a sweet person  
  
[sound effect~ bunch of people running]  
  
Kami-sama: What's with all the commotion?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: It must be something interesting  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
Many of Tentei's servants were all crowded in the room that he was in. Even those who didn't want to come were force to attend Tentei's speech or punishment.  
  
Tentei: Riyo, there is a rumor that you have fallen in love with Kishuu  
  
Riyo: Ee? I can't lie to you Tentei. The rumor that you have heard is true, I do love Kishuu  
  
In the crowd of people  
  
Kenren: Oh, she finally admitted it. Too bad Kishuu isn't here to hear that  
  
~Kishuu: *on the tree* Ah~ Choo! Someone is talking about me behind my back~  
  
Tenpo: That's nothing to be happy with  
  
Byakkyo: Damaru! Goku! We're over here! *waves to them*  
  
Goku/ Damaru: Hai!  
  
Zankoku: This old man, he talks trash. I think I'll get a rash  
  
Yamikuro: You're singing doesn't seem nice.  
  
Shinu: It's an insult.  
  
Hisoka: Konzen, Tentei is going to do something bad to Riyo, right?  
  
Konzen: Yeah, being a female doesn't mean he'll be easy on her. Her punishment might be the end of her  
  
Tentei: Do you want to know what your punishment is?  
  
Riyo: Yes, I can accept it  
  
Kenren: Yeah, accept it like a man!  
  
Tenpo: She's a girl  
  
Kenren: Oh, accept it like a girl but be easy on her  
  
Konzen: Shut up!  
  
Shinu: Urusai!  
  
Tentei: As a god demon, I can't give you a hard punishment. So that means I'll give you another punishment, which is to have a male descendent instead of a female descendent  
  
Hisoka: That isn't so bad right?  
  
Tenpo: It is very bad, for a female  
  
Goku: What's the difference?  
  
Damaru: Aren't males normal?  
  
Byakkyo: That's not what he meant* uses his doll to do actions as he talk*  
  
Zankoku: She'll have a hard time having a descendent of the opposite gender  
  
Yamikuro: A female god demon having a male descendent is probably the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to any other females in Heaven  
  
Kenren: Like you changing duties is less humiliating than Riyo's punishment  
  
Konzen: You idiot. Can't you see Riyo's face?  
  
Goku: She's crying  
  
Damaru: Kawai so  
  
Kishuu: So mortifying  
  
Yamikuro: Since when did you appear?  
  
Shinu: You came to see her right?  
  
Kishuu: I heard the news from the old man's loud low voice that interrupted me while I was sleeping  
  
Zankoku: That's heartless and usual to hear  
  
Yamikuro: What would you know?  
  
Hisoka: *shouting very loud* RIYO! KISHUU IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!!  
  
Riyo: *crying* Kishuu?  
  
Tentei: You can all go now. Then speech has ended  
  
After everyone left the place, Riyo and Kishuu stayed by the tree that Kishuu usually slept on. They were having a private conversation.  
  
Riyo: I guess you know my feelings towards you, Kishuu  
  
Kishuu: Aa  
  
Riyo: I guess I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore  
  
Riyo wanted walked away from Kishuu but he held her hand tightly so she wouldn't leave him.  
  
Riyo: Kishuu, hanase. You'll get punished too  
  
Kishuu: Iya, I promise you that my descendent we'll protect your descendent until he dies.  
  
Riyo: *blushing* Kishuu?  
  
Riyo move her body closer to Kishuu, before he could go closer to Riyo. Kishuu threw a rock at the tree beside him. As he expected all the others fell of the tree except Konzen, Shinu and Tenpo who were still hanging on to the tree branch.  
  
Kishuu: You guys are all so annoying  
  
Riyo: Minna-san?  
  
Tenpo: *waves to Riyo & Kishuu* Hi there ^_^  
  
Shinu/ Konzen: Just hanging out  
  
Kenren: Get off me!  
  
Yamikuro: Who asked you to be the one to fall down first?  
  
Goku: Your leg is on my face _  
  
Damaru: Your hand is on my face _  
  
Zankoku: I landed on something soft at least  
  
Byakkyo: Zankoku, you're sitting on my doll. You've flatten Chibi Byakkyo  
  
And all of them had a fun ending in the end.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Kami-sama: All of them are having fun. Don't they make such good companions? They know how to make each other smile  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: That Kishuu doesn't smile at all  
  
Kami-sama: They're descendents are going to make a different story if they're lucky  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Yeah, who would want a story that is the same. Wouldn't that be boring?  
  
Kami-sama: Yeah  
  
* Author's note*  
  
This time I have no idea what I'm typing about. I don't think it makes much sense especially the ending part. I'm just writing what I think of, all of a sudden. It must be very complicating to all of you readers, right? Especially they're names and the plot. It's all pretty confusing I guess. I think all the readers will agree with me. Anyway please review this chapter. San ki you ne. ^_^  
  
*End of note* 


	10. Believe

*Author's note*  
  
Wazzup readers! *laughs* I'm just in a happy mood today. Sorry for the very long delay, I was very blank during those days. Plus, school's bugging me. Anyway, I'm changing this to an anti-script fic, since someone told me that it's very confusing this way. So I'll just use the old fashion way. I hope you're happy with that. Please enjoy this chapter ^_^  
  
*End of note*  
  
Reirei brought Goku and Kidsune to her so-called secret spot, which actually belonged to her older sister, Hinoto. Reirei took a deep breath and took a peek at all her sister's creepy decorations. Black objects, paintings that was made by blood, dark torn curtains and a rocking chair with a small doll on it. It gave Goku and Kidsune creeps with what the saw. They couldn't believe that Reirei's secret room was like a dungeon, only thing, with furniture inside. Reirei gave a smirk at the room and always wondered of her older sister's weirdness and darkness.  
  
Reirei's smirk faded away as she turn to Goku and Kidsune. "Well, what do you think of this dungeon?" She asked them in an unhappy tone. " It reminds you of hell, right?"  
  
Goku and Kidsune stared seriously at her. She was so cheerful when she met both of them in the cage. Why is she so sad now? They thought. Kidsune looked above the room's ceiling then the floor. It was all black and scary. The cold breeze from the open room window blew through and it made the rocking chair rock slowly, it gave Kidsune a cold shiver that he had to move further from the scary dark room. Goku noticed that and rose and eyebrow.  
  
"Kidsune, what's a matter?" he asked impatiently.  
  
" There's a creepy doll on that rocking chair and I think the doll just smiled at me," he whispered softly and cover his eyes.  
  
Reirei's smile came back and her cheerfulness flew around the atmosphere. " Wanna know where 'the witch' works when she's having a free time?"  
  
Goku and Kidsune did not understood what Reirei mean by 'the witch' but they didn't hesitate to ask her who that was. " Rei-chan, who's 'the witch'?"  
  
Reirei went pass both of them and looked towards them. She smiled until her fangs were showing. " That's my sister. She's a weird person who is cold and quiet. She teases and controls Boshi nii-chan and all the other female demons in the castle. She doesn't care about me though she's supposed to be my onee-chan. I don't respect her at all that's why we're so apart from each other. We're probably the least greatest sisters in the whole wide world," Tears roll down her eyes but before Goku and Kidsune noticed, she quickly wiped them off her eyes. " Forget about my baka nee-chan! I don't even want to talk about her!" she grabbed both their hands and run out of the room. Goku and Kidsune just followed without even saying a word.  
  
" Are sisters that bad?" whispered Kidsune. Goku hit Kidsune at the back and glare at him but since his eyes were so big, his glare didn't really mean anything to Kidsune at all. Kidsune just laughed and put one of his arms around his neck because his other hand was held tightly.  
  
As the three demons went to have some fun, they passed another suspicious room that had a sign that said. "Not Entry" Too bad none of them noticed that sign and went forward the hallway. Inside the room were a bunch of female demon scientists, the surprising expect was that Mistress Hinoto was together with them. They were all experimenting on (you've guessed it) Lirin. She was inside a capsule, fast asleep; there were plenty of wires around her. They treated her like a guinea pig.  
  
Hinoto looked different from the last time, her sorrow, expressionless looks stole the scientists attention as they worked on the "God project" by using Lirin, though she isn't one of them. Hinoto stared at a picture of two sisters who looked very happy together at a very young age. She didn't felt like teasing Boshi, who was inside too. Boshi didn't care since never did care when she was teasing him or praising him. Boshi just stared at the female demon that he kidnapped. He felt guilty for kidnapping someone's younger sister since siblings are the most important people to have but he never did have to courage to talk to her as for he was not talkative kind of person. He stepped out of the room without Hinoto's permission.  
  
" Reirei-sama!!!" a gentle voice suddenly called out to the orange-headed girl who was playing in the field with Goku and Kidsune.  
  
"Yume-chan?"  
  
"Reirei-sama, there you are. Wait. aren't those two boys the demons Boshi- sama kidnapped?" asked Yume as she saw Goku and Kidsune together with Reirei.  
  
Goku and Kidsune desperately tried their best to think of names to confuse Yume from knowing who they really were. They ran up and down in chibi form, thinking of all sorts of names that suited their personality.  
  
"I'm." before Kidsune could say his false name; Goku ran behind him and said.  
  
"Baka kitsune!!!"  
  
Kidsune nodded his head and smiled though he hated that name but he needed a false name, fast. Kidsune put his arm on Goku and told the confused Yume Goku's name.  
  
"This is my good friend, Baka saru!!!"  
  
Both of them glared at each but it didn't look as if they really meant it since both of them had big eyes. (How cute) Reirei just looked at both of them very palely and sweat dropped, followed by Yume. Only thing was that Yume was smiling and she didn't look too pale.  
  
" Yume," a polite voice teen boot voice called out.  
  
"Boshi-sama!!!" Yume called him when she finally noticed that Boshi was behind her. She blushed and bowed down as sign of respect to Boshi. He just looked at her, as usual, but didn't have an expression on his face.  
  
"Mizuki," Boshi said normally. Not rude or polite, he sounded.  
  
Kidsune glanced up at Boshi and thought to himself. Darn, he knows my name! Kidsune just sweat dropped and smile uneasily. " Yo, who ever you are?" He didn't actually know who Boshi was exactly.  
  
Reirei hopped over to Kidsune and whispered. "His name is Boshi." Then she hopped back to the spot where she was standing. Yume just wondered why Reirei was always very energetic.  
  
After greeting Kidsune, Boshi took a long glance at Goku. Then he pointed at Goku very slowly, of course, expressionless. "Who are you?" Goku raised an eyebrow to fact that Boshi knew Kidsune's voice but he did not know his name. Goku felt very unbothered since none of his 'real friends' were here. Goku felt so sad that he had to hunch his back; Kidsune just patted him on the shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Goku. You'll be famous once everyone is out to get you,"  
  
"Really? They're out to get you?"  
  
Reirei ran passed Boshi, who just ignored the breeze that went pass him. "Goku-chan! Kidsune-chan! Follow me to my room! Come on!" Again, she grabbed both their hands and ran away from Yume and Boshi. Yume ran after her and Boshi just walked out like a cyborg.  
  
"Reirei-sama! Stop running around the castle or you'll get hurt!!!" Yume said and ran after Reirei, as fast as she could but it looked as if she was just joking.  
  
"Aa," agreed with Yume and followed behind Yume, very slowly.  
  
Kidsune looked at Goku and said out loudly. "When are we going to stop going from here to there?"  
  
Goku moved his shoulders as a sign of saying 'I dunno'. Then, Goku remembered something at last and he told Kidsune. " It's alright, they'll come for us. I hope,"  
  
Kidsune just scratch his head and didn't understand a single word Goku said but he just trust that Goku was right with whatever he said.  
  
[sound effect~AHH~CHOO!!!]  
  
"You guys sure have a weird allergy. I mean, all of sneezed at the same time. You're all either sick or being talked by someone," explained the lady who went inside the room to serve them some liquor.  
  
Gojyo rubbed his nose with an annoyed look. "Why did you give me your germs?"  
  
Kougaji spit out his liquor and threw a fist at Gojyo. "What do you mean by that? You sneezed at the same I did!"  
  
Doukugakuji sighed at their arguments and wondered why his brother was very loud. "Another argument,"  
  
Genrou shoved up happily and said. "I like the fight on ' Who looked more like a cross dresser,"  
  
Shiratori pushed Genrou's to the left and drank his liquor like a well- mannered person. " You look like a cross dresser too, you should've join in together with them. Right, Subaru-kun?" Shiratori became puzzled at the fact Subaru didn't answer him. Soon, he found out.  
  
Subaru who was already drunk said the same words ever since he started. "Sempai, sempai, sempai."This went on for a few seconds, then he doze off before anyone could ask for more liquor.  
  
Hakkai smiled at sleeping Subaru and said " He's too young to drink this much, right?"  
  
Watari thought for a while. "I don't know?"  
  
Yaone put a blanket on Subaru to keep him warm. She smiled at him. "Funny guy, his face has all the markings,"  
  
Kougaiji faced Yaone and told her not to disturb a sleeping-drunk person.  
  
"Yaone, what if he wakes up and goes all over you!"  
  
"Since when have you cared so much for someone, Kougaiji?" Sanzo insulted.  
  
Kougaiji lowered his face. " I'm in a really bad mood now so don't annoy me," He held his head tightly.  
  
" You're worried for your sister's safety,"  
  
Kougaiji got shocked with Rukawa's thoughts and spoke out. " How'd you know, what I was thinking of?"  
  
Sanzo face the other side of Rukawa and said snobbishly. "The only talent he has is to read minds but he doesn't even read the newspaper and the instructions on anything,"  
  
Rukawa heated up. "Urusai, oji boza!!!" He pointed his finger at Sanzo as if he wanted to put a curse on him.  
  
Sanzo just blew the smoke of his cigarette at Rukawa, causing him to cough really badly. Rukawa felt like killing Sanzo. He has never met such an ignorant and arrogant person in his life. Actually he did. Sanzo, too, felt the same as Rukawa.  
  
"If there was a competition of the most worst enemies, Sanzo and Rukawa would win first place," Hakkai teased lightly.  
  
Kougaiji couldn't keep his mind of his sister, Lirin. He was more worry than usual, not to mention angry than usually. He pushed himself up and stomped out of the restaurant. Yaone followed him with her concern look. She knew what was bugging him all the time ever since Boshi kidnapped Lirin.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, don't worry. Those men can do it. I believe in them. They'll bring Lirin back to you safe as sound," said Yaone thoughtfully as she look at the stars above the dark blue sky.  
  
Kougaiji was paused, he wanted to believe Yaone but he couldn't. How could such fools save Lirin without a single mistake? There's Kougaji, who isn't serious at all, Genrou and Shiratori, who are always arguing with one another. Watari was always cheerful, Subaru, who acted childishly and Rukawa, who was always insulting everyone. Sanzo's party was as weird as ever. "How could you believe in such men who aren't even serious with what their doing? I have to save Lirin by myself. She's my sister and I'm her older brother. She needs me! Who knows what that demon, Boshi could be doing to her now!?"  
  
Kougaiji's words startled Yaone. She knew he cared for his sister's safety but she didn't know he was this serious and worried. "Ano, Kougaiji-sama,"  
  
"Kougaiji!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a very familiar voice called out to Kougaiji. Kougaiji looked around to see whose voice was that? He turned to his left side and saw . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Author's note~ Minna-san, this chapter ends here. I hope you like it. Please give me some advice if you have any on my fic. I'm sure you've guessed whom Kougaiji saw, right? Well, please review this chapter. Sankyuu ne =^_^= 


	11. Dark Ending

" Goku?" cried Kougaiji, puzzled. "I thought they said you were kidnapped by that damn demon Boshi?"  
  
"I was but now I'm here!"  
  
" Goku!!!" everyone cried out except Sanzo, who just stood beside Rukawa.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Hakkai, laying his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
" Yeah," replied Goku after receiving many head rustles from everyone.  
  
" It's been very quiet without you chibi saru!" teased Gojyo.  
  
"Ah, just admit it! You were bored without me!!!"  
  
"Hey, Goku," Sanzo called out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"KONO BAKA SARU!!!!!!" SHOUTED Sanzo while whacking Goku on the head. " Don't ever act stupid and let someone kidnap you!!!! You must've gotten kidnapped cause' you're so stupid!!!"  
  
Goku rubbed his head with tears in his eyes. " Itei!!! That hurts! I've been gone for such a long time so I don't really mind you doing that Sanzo," Sanzo lifted an eyebrow. " I really missed the Sanzo head-whack," he said and laughed together with everyone. Sanzo just smiled and thought of how stupid Goku was.  
  
Rukawa walked over to Goku with a sulk. " Hey, saru. Where's the stupid kitsune?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Kidsune," Goku frowned. " Well, he's . . .you know,"  
  
"Masaka, that baka kitsune is still with Boshi?" said Kougaji while giving himself a slap on the face.  
  
"Oy, then how did you get here?" asked Genrou lifting up his arms.  
  
" Kid-san brought me here,"  
  
"Kid, you mean he's with you?" said Watari as soon as he hear Kid's name in Goku's sentence. "Where's he?"  
  
"Koko des," shouted Kid, climbing down a tree. "Sorry, for taking a long time,"  
  
"God, he looks as if he's been drugged," said Doukugakuji after looking at Kid's sulky face.  
  
"Iya, Kid-senpai always looks like this," explained Subaru cutely.  
  
" Aw, Kid. I missed you so much! Didn't you write?" said Shiratori blushing like a girl.  
  
Kid sweat dropped. "Baka doseiai! Where the hell do you think he could get a pencil if he was with the other weird guy, Boshi!!!" shouted Genrou, baring his fangs at Shiratori.  
  
" Kougaiji-sama is something wrong?" asked Yaone, looking Kougaiji's gripped up hand.  
  
"Goku, where's Lirin? Is she with you?" asked Kougaiji, thinking of the other most important thing to him.  
  
"Err, I didn't see her at all,"  
  
"Kougaiji, right?" asked Kid. Kougaiji nodded. " Kidsune and Boshi are trying to get her out from Hinoto's experiment,"  
  
"You their using Lirin-sama as an experiment?" worried Yaone with her hands on her mouth.  
  
"What's she suppose to be to them? A guinea pig?" Dougakuji said.  
  
"Damn those people. I won't forgive them!" cursed Kougaiji with all his hatred.  
  
" So, what do you want to do?" asked Gojyo.  
  
" Wanna be a party-crasher?" asked Kougaji.  
  
" Goku, where's Lirin being held in?" asked Kougaiji.  
  
" Um, not very far from here!" replied Goku.  
  
"Yoshi, let's go and kick some demon butt!" shouted Genrou.  
  
" Always so heroic though you aren't one," insulted Shiratori.  
  
" Ara? We haven't paid the restaurant yet," said Subaru.  
  
"Leave them alone," Doukugakuji told Subaru  
  
"Well, count us in," said Hakkai and Watari at the same time. Kid just blinked his eyes very slowly.  
  
"Whatever, callous cat are you going with us?" asked Sanzo while looking at Rukawa's sulky face.  
  
Rukawa grin. " Humph, what the hell do you think?"  
  
Sanzo sighed. " @$$#OLE,"  
  
With that, all of them followed Goku to look for the culprit who kidnapped Lirin for an experiment. When, they finally reached, they entered the dark castle very quietly. Knowing that the castle had many rooms they had to split up and search for the correct room. Not to mention, Boshi and Kidsune.  
  
"Boshi, you went to that room before. Where is it now?" asked Kidsune very tired.  
  
"Aa, the rooms change every time," replied Boshi walking in front of Kidsune.  
  
" Stop whining Kidsune-chan! Boshi nii-chan is sure to find it," said Reirei.  
  
"Shi, do you hear that?" asked Kidsune.  
  
"Aa," answered Boshi.  
  
" It's coming from there," Reirei pointed at an entrance and saw two shadows.  
  
" Did you really have to come here wearing your stupid skirt-like outfit!"  
  
"Urusai or I'll kill you! This is not a skirt!"  
  
"Ee, Rukawa and the monk guy!!!" shouted Kidsune, running towards Rukawa. "Rukawa!!!!"  
  
"Kidsune," said Rukawa after Kidsune jumped on him as a greeting. "At last we found an idiot like you. . .one more thing,"  
  
"Ee?"  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED!!! ARE YOU THAT STUPID TO JUST STAND THERE AND LET SOMEONE KIDNAP YOU!!!" shouted Rukawa, giving Kidsune punches.  
  
Sanzo sighed. "He's no different from Goku,"  
  
Boshi and Reirei stared at them. " They looks so cheerful together just like a big family," Reirei smiled with sorrow.  
  
"Aa,"  
  
As for the others, they were still running around looking for the right room when Kougaiji and Goku had found it first. " This is it, Kougaiji," Goku told Kougaiji who looked as if he was shivering. "Do you really want to go in or do you want to wait for the others?"  
  
"I'm going in. Lirin's my sister and I'm supposed to watch over her. It's my fault that she got kidnapped in the first place, so let me go in by myself," Kougaiji told Goku seriously.  
  
" Um, I know you can do it. Kougaiji!"  
  
Kougaiji entered to room alone and what a surprise, Hinoto was inside waiting for him all this while. " I was expecting all of you to come but just one of you is good enough for me," she said snobbishly and zapped Kougaiji with mysterious lightning.  
  
Kougaiji couldn't stand the pressure that he wish that he didn't entered the room without Goku. He, now, needed Goku to help him find Lirin more than anything. " Darn, I'll never forgive you!!!" shouted Kougaiji, feeling the pain of the lighting.  
  
"Kougaiji!!!!" shouted some voices jumping down from the ceiling.  
  
" Everyone? Step back or she'll zap you guys too," warned Kougaiji.  
  
" Something like that, won't bother us, right minna?" said Goku, holding his almighty staff and pointing it at Hinoto.  
  
" Yeah, if you think you can't beat all of us. Go ahead and try your best!" shouted Kidsune with a daring grin plastered on his face.  
  
" Oy, saru! Kitsune! Try not to talk big if you're still so small," insulted Hinoto, trying to zap them but failed each time.  
  
" This woman is playing hard to get, huh?" said Gojyo waving his weapon.  
  
"Hee, are you trying to hit on such a scary lady, Gojyo?" asked Kougaji, snapping his fingers. Doing that, made balls of flames appearing from Kougaji's fingers.  
  
" What's this, a circus or what?" said Doukugakuji, taking out his weapon too.  
  
All three of them attacked Hintoto at the same time but no one succeed in hitting her at all.  
  
" Kaze!!!" shouted Subaru. Saying that made a strong wind appear from the ceiling, blowing away everything in sight. The impact was so big that even Hinoto stopped zapping Kougaiji.  
  
"Good job, Subaru!" praised Genrou. "Now it's my turn," he said. At the same time, he took out a staff that was different from Goku's. Instead of hitting Hinoto with the staff, he used it to hit the floor. Without notice, the whole castle was trembling as if it was an earthquake. " Yoshi!!!" he cheered happily.  
  
" Show-off," teased Shiratori. He moved his hands swiftly as if he was chanting a spell and he was. The two rings on both his index finger shined as he did his chant. " Thunder from the sky appear!!!" Suddenly, a stroke of thunder strike Hinoto right where she was standing on. " That's revenge for hurting such a cute guy," Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Hakkai and Watari attacked Hinoto with their power. As for Kid, he attack her with his light of darkness. Causing to see everything in black so she couldn't see where they were.  
  
"Darn all of you," cursed Hinoto, with some bruises on her body due to demons' attack.  
  
" This is easy," said Rukawa, controlling Hinoto's mind. It hurt so much that she had to let out a scream. It was anything like a normal mind- control; it was more of a mind-attack. When she couldn't take it anymore, Rukawa stopped and told Sanzo. " Now it's your turn Sanzo!"  
  
Sanzo grin with what Rukawa said. " You said my name correctly, Rukawa," He aimed his spirit ascending at Hinoto who was lying on the floor, all bruised out. " Oy, onna, any last words?"  
  
Hinoto turned to Sanzo but it was too late he shot her without hesitating. " Too slow!"  
  
On the other hand, Yaone found Lirin locked up in a dungeon. After saving Lirin, all of them ran out of the dark castle, leaving Hinoto's workers inside. What they didn't know was that Yaone set up a bomb in the middle of the castle. After they went far away from the castle, it exploded right away. But before that happened, Goku and Kidsune remembered something.  
  
" Matte!!! Reirei! What about you? Aren't you going to escape too?" asked Goku knowing that the castle could collapsed at any moment due to the bomb Yaone set  
  
"It's already collapsing! If don't run away with us, you're going to be covered under thid castle. Alive even!!!" Kidsune told Reirei, jumping up and down due to the sand that were falling from the ceiling.  
  
" Iya, I'll stay here with my sister," Reirei told them seriously.  
  
"But I thought you hated your sister?" asked Kidsune.  
  
Reirei smiled. " I do but she is my older sister and I have to stay with her. No matter how much I hate or no matter how much she hates me,"  
  
"That's a weird way to put it. You hate her yet you're still trying to be close to her?" said Goku, confused.  
  
" We're sisters and sisters have to stay with each other no matter what cause it is," said Reirei and she threw Kidsune and Goku out of the castle with her strength. As they flew out of the castle entrance, they landed on the ground. Reirei sat by her sister's body and smiled with tears in her eyes. " Onee-sama,"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lirin was fast asleep in Kougaiji's arms.  
  
"Goku, I thank you for helping me save Lirin but starting tomorrow, we'll be enemies," Kougaiji told them.  
  
"I couldn't say it better myself Kougaiji," said Goku.  
  
With that, Kougaiji, Lirin, Doukugakuji and Yaone returned to Togenkyo.  
  
" So do you think that Hinoto is still alive?" asked Goku  
  
"I doubt she'll be," said Kidsune  
  
" Ah, I wanna have a drink, how bout' you guys?" said Gojyo stretching his arms.  
  
" I want some liquor," said Kougaji  
  
"Admit it, my attack was much more effective than yours!" shouted Genrou.  
  
" You got us all killed with your stupid earthquake!" shouted Shiratori.  
  
Hakkai smiled. " Calm down both of you. Both of you did really good jobs,"  
  
" Yup, so don't argue," said Watari also trying to calm them down.  
  
Kid sighed. " Riyoinu, stop forcing yourself to be nice,"  
  
"Oy, where did that Boshi guy went to? Is he still in the castle?" asked Sanzo as soon as he remembered about Boshi.  
  
" No, he's still alive. That guy can never be killed, no matter how hard you try to kill him. He probably preparing for the next chance to kill us," explained Rukawa.  
  
Up above the mountains, Boshi stood up there, looking at the Demon boy's and Sanzo's party the whole time. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him and asked him a question.  
  
" Are you willing to kill those demons and that human if you work for me?"  
  
Boshi looked at the person. " Aa,"  
  
. Owari..( The End )  
  
Author's note: That's the end of "Demon Voices" Hope you like it but it looks incomplete right? I don't know, it's already the end of this fic. That means no more chapters for "Demon Voices" Hope to see you again soon. Please review. Sankyuu. 


End file.
